kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Atsuiaka
Nina Atsuiaka '(アツイアカ二奈 ''Atsuiaka Nīna) is the pen name of Ninadinacaliente, formerly Mistyemberandbea, and is the creator of 11 Pretty Cure series at this time. She is aspiring to create her own movie based on the Ghostbusters. The person making the series under her name in 2029 and onward is '''Aohiya Diana (青冷ダイアナ Aohiya Diana). Etymology * Nina (二奈) in Japanese means two (二) apple trees (奈). * Atsuiaka (アツイアカ) means hot (アツイ) red (アカ). * Diana, originally a biblical name, means "luminous, perfect". * Aohiya (青冷) means blue (青) cold (冷). Projects Series * Happy Happy Pretty Cure! - The 2016 anime about 5 girls finding charms and living up to expectations. * [[Pretty Cure La La La!|'Pretty Cure La La La!']] - The 2017 anime about 4 girls in sports and music clubs trying to be friends but failing miserably. * Pretty Cure of the Stars '- The 2018 anime about a boy and a girl dealing with bullying and rumors by fighting monsters to save their school and also the whole galaxy, while falling in love. * 'Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! - The 2019 anime about 4 girls starting a business to fight ghosts. After Slimer the Green Ghost came around, things have gotten a little weird. This series is "currently running" and is of most importance to me right now. * Rainbow Sugar Pretty Cure! - The 2020 series about 5 girls. I don't know what they do. I think this one is the series where they do nothing, at least Heartbreaker Pretty Cure has roller derby. * [[Sparkly Pretty Cure!|'Sparkly Pretty Cure!']] - The 2021 anime about a girl wanting to become a doctor but is startled by 5 girls, an annoying dog, and a hot boy to become a Pretty Cure. * [[Fantastic Pretty Cure!|'Fantastic Pretty Cure!']] - The 2022 anime about 6 girls fighting the forces of evil with the power of friendship, and also learning it along the way. * [[Pretty Cure 1.5|'Pretty Cure 1.5']] - The 2023 anime about 5 girls tying to stop malware, and getting away from personal problems in the process. Get it? Process? * [[Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step|'Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step']] - The 2024 series about Cure White from the original Pretty Cure series starting a brand new Pretty Cure team and eventually passing the torch to them. * [[Regenbogen Pretty Cure!|'Regenbogen Pretty Cure!']] - The 2025 series about 9 girls that are friends and they like each other for their differences. * [[Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!|'Heartbreaker Pretty Cure!']] - The 2026 series about roller derby women doing... nothing. Probably. Heartbreaker Pretty Cure would probably be about nothing. * [[Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy|'Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy']] - The 2027 series about a girl that can see the future, and also her friends. Filled with movie references, especially for the Matrix... for some reason. * [[Pretty Cure Forever|'Pretty Cure Forever']] - The 2028 series about 4 girls that are friends. * [[Butterfly Pretty Cure��|'Butterfly Pretty Cure��']] - The 2029 series about some girls that lived in the past. They were Pretty Cures way before Cures like Cure Flower and Cure Serendipity showed up, but I'm not sure about Cure Lumiere, who is SUPER old. The first series directed by Diana Samui. * The Fresh Pretty Cure of Clover Town - The 2030 anime continuing Fresh Pretty Cure. Movies * Pretty Cure All Stars: Hark! The Melody of the London Night! - The 2016 movie where all of the Pretty Cure face their biggest enemies: Themselves. Dark versions of the Pretty Cure are coming out of nowhere and stealing all of the happiness and light and all that good stuff in London. So the Pretty Cure All Stars have to go to London to deal with the mess. The Happy Happy Pretty Cure are in the movie as the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure are not. * [[Pretty Cure Lucky Stars!|'Pretty Cure Lucky Stars!']] - The 2018 movie which crosses over HHPC, PCLLL and PCotS together. * [[Pretty Cure Harmony Stars!|'Pretty Cure Harmony Stars!']] - The 2019 movie which crosses over CGPC, Star Twinkle Pretty Cure, Spider-Man, Barbie, and Ghostbusters together. They have to fight horror movie parodies. * [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure of the Dark Arts|'Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure of the Dark Arts']] - The 2019 movie about an alternate universe where the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure take the same steps as the characters in Ghostbusters II. Miscellaneous * [[Pretty Cure Cosmos|'Pretty Cure Cosmos']] - Not to be confused with the Spanish fanseries of the same name, Pretty Cure Cosmos is about Cures from different countries fighting monsters. Nina owns Julia Haas, who is the Pretty Cure for Germany * [[Yeah! Pretty Cure 5|'Yeah! Pretty Cure 5']] - A spinoff made by Christopher Cole where the souls of 1 member of each of the 5 dark cure teams are transferred to random girls. * [[Diamante Pretty Cure!|'Diamante Pretty Cure!']] - The anime about 4 girls fighting evil in a place not so far away then you are expecting. The show is mostly created to show diversity in the Atsuiaka fanon. Unfortunately, this series is retired. Other Related Works * KEY SISTERS '''- A 5-member K-POP girl group. It stars Kate, Annika, Shira, Mira, and Sugar Pie. They have sung the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure opening. Trivia * Nina Atsuiaka used to be Kiri Anba but it changed after Ninadinacaliente's username changed. ** It seems that her pen name used to be Goki Utsukushi as well. * When Happy Happy Pretty Cure! was released, Nina was 24, which means she is currently 28, and will be 38 by the time Butterfly Pretty Cure��''' comes out. ** In reality, the real Nina would be 24 by the time that comes out, so that's a full circle. * Nina shares her birthday with one of her cures: Jade Yukimura. Nina has a "spiritual connection with jades", and also Jade shares a lot in common with Nina anyways. * Nina has a hibiscus thorn stuck on her right hand. She saw a kid sneak out of their house by hopping out of a window in a Care Bears episode and replicated it. Twice. * The old Wikia username of "Mistyemberandbea" is based on Misty Mysterious, Ember Flicker Flame, and Bea Spells-A-Lot, Nina's favorite Lalaloopsy characters at the time. While it still holds true, there are many, many characters that join them on their #1 tie to my heart. Category:Real People Category:Pen Names